Second Squad
Second Squad is a team of Big Green's warriors, much like First Squad, but tasked with backup and support more than independent missions. They will take missions when First Squad cannot, such as in Second to None, but this rarely seems to happen. For this reason, they are envious of First Squad and leap at any opportunity to show them up and prove their own worth. At times, this makes them openly antagonistic toward First Squad, though they fight the same enemy. Their rivalry is often seen during Turtle Cannon Competitions. Members Among its members are: Alpha Girl (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - The Oni-like leader of Second Squad. She serves as a rival to Mr. No Hands, though somewhat more to Lin Chung in season two. She wields a spiked club in battle. Golden Eye Husky (voiced by Brian Drummond) - A liger and the team's only animal member. Can unleash blasts of flame from his mouth. He seems to be a rival to Jumpy Ghostface. Golden Eye Husky is the Liger King. Kowloon (voiced by Ian James Corlett) - A Shaolin monk who is a karate master. He seems to be a rival to Lin Chung, and attempted to take his place in First Squad in "The Rise of Lin Chung". He also took Mighty Ray's position in " Big Baby Turtles". Hurricane Lee (voiced by Scott McNeil) - A huge, grey-skinned, powerfully built member of Big Green's Second Squad and brother of Archer Lee. He wields two axes in battle. He has a rivalry with Mystique Sonia. Archer Lee (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain in Season One and possibly by Ian James Corlett in Season Two ) - The teal-skinned, armored archery member of Big Green's Second Squad and brother of Hurricane Lee. It is possible that he has a rivaly with Mighty Ray. Trivia *When Season Two began, it seemed that Alpha Girl now rivals with Lin Chung, due to the fact that he is the new leader of First Squad. In relation to this, her rivalry with Mr. No Hands seemed to fade, as well as Kowloon's rivalry with Lin Chung. In fact, they have come closer to each other and Kowloon has became the only Second Squad member to have a close relationship with First Squad. * There are times that Hurricane Lee and Golden Eye Husky seem to be slightly similar in size (but with Husky as the bigger one), but in reality, Husky is a much bigger than Hurricane Lee. * Second Squad was only shown sliding in the launch tubes on "Turtle Cannon Competition", with them coinciding with the launch of First Squad. * In all Turtle Cannon Competion episodes, a reason has become apparent as to why Second Squad is inferior to First Squad. **In Turtle Cannon Competition, they lost the challenge because they could not match First Squad's ingenuity. **In Turtle Cannon Competition II, they gained more points but lost the challenge because they lacked First Squad's level of restraint and discipline, causing them to harm a teammate. **In Turtle Cannon Competition III, they won the race but lost the competition because winning was their only priority, whereas First Squad threw the match to protect Commander ApeTrully's life, they ignored his pleas for help. *Golden Eye Husky joined Second Squad in Liger Castle. Gallery tumblr_m0hlpfgHVi1r958nko1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0hlr7BQrE1r958nko1_1280.jpg Tumblr m0hlxw0SQJ1r958nko1 400.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah Archerlee.jpg|Archer Lee Hurricanelee.jpg|Hurricane Lee Kowloonfronton.jpg|Kowloon Tumblr m0hm0sdNBp1r958nko1 1280.jpg|Hurricane Lee (again) Sadlot.jpg|Second Squad looking like they feel bad Secondsquadhandsup.jpg|Second squad standing on top of eachother Tumblr m0hlzoOEV91r958nko1 400.jpg|Golden Eye Husky Alphapoint.jpg Alphagirl4.jpg Alphagirl3.jpg Alphagirl2.jpg Secondsquad3.jpg|Second squad on Chameleon tanks Ss1.jpg Apetrullyproctect.jpg Together1.jpg SS1.jpg SS01.jpg Secondsquad2.jpg Readytogo.jpg Sidebyside.jpg Secondsquadring.jpg Second to None 100.png Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters